A Matter of Trust
by LeorinaUchiha
Summary: Koneko becomes the newest Titan, but when things start to go wrong everyone on the team starts to distrust her. Everyone except Starfire. Can she count on the one person who was there for her from the start or will she abandon her as well? StarfirexKoneko
1. Koneko

The sounds of thunder and lightning filled the skies over Jump City. 'Gotta run, anywhere but here is safe.' Thought a young female. Her Cherry blossom and Goldenrod colored hair stuck to her face as she ran through the rain. She panted and tripped. "Damn it." She cursed as she ran to the edge of the port. She jumped into the water. The Helicopters shone their search lights over the water, failing to spot the girl. A man up in the helicopter order his squad to keep looking for her and to send out the guard boats. The girl dived under the water just as the searchlight shone on the spot she was. She swam under the surface as fast as she could. She soon heard the wail of the boat sirens. 'Oh shit...' She went above the surface and swam to the nearest island she saw. She hid underneath a rock that led into a small space. She stayed there until she heard the sirens sounds getting farther away. She slowly crawled from underneath the rock and stalked over to the building. She rang the bell and shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself and sneezed. She looked up when she heard the door slide open. A female with smooth looking, yellow skin and emerald green eyes looked down at her. "Please...help me..." The girl fell to her knees and started to cry. The other girl got down on her knees and smiled. "Please come in, my name is Starfire." The girl looked up at her when Starfire brushed her hair out of her face. 'Starfire...' Her ears perked up slightly. Kitty ears. They both stood up and Starfire led her inside. "What is your name?" Starfire asked the girl. "My name...it's Koneko." Starfire smiled. "That is a nice name, please allow me to introduce you to my friends." Koneko smiled slightly and followed Starfire deeper into Titan Tower. She slowly started to unwrap her tail from around her waist. "Nice place you got here..." Koneko said to Starfire's back. "Thank you." Starfire replied.

They walked into the living room. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing a racing game, Raven was reading and listening to music, and Robin was looking over a screen on a small console. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Starfire said in a voice loud enough to get everyone's attention. "We have a guest, please say hello to Koneko." Koneko stood there staring back at four pairs of eyes. Beastboy was the first to speak. He rushed over to her and introduced himself. "Hi there I'm Beastboy and if you haven't noticed, Im'm totally the strongest of the group here." He tried to flex, making exaggerated grunting noises. Koneko chuckled and then jumped back when Beastboy's entire body went black. "Wha WHOA!" he yelled as Raven flung him to the side. "I'm Raven, nice to meet you," She said from the couch. "Uhh likewise." Koneko smiled, flashing her fangs slightly. Cyborg waved, "What's up, I'm Cyborg." Koneko held up the peace sign. "Hey man." Robin just stared at her without saying a word. He stood up and walked over to Koneko. "Would you mind waiting outside for a minute?" he asked her. She shook her head and walked out of the living room. Robin faced Starfire. "Star, why'd you bring her in here?" Starfire stared at Robin. "Well because she needed help Robin." Robin sighed. "Star we can't do this again, we did with Terra and look what happened with her." "But Robin..." Robin turned his back. "You've go to tell her to find somewhere else to stay." That was the last thing Robin had to say to Starfire.

"So that dude, Robin right, wants me out of here?" Koneko asked Starfire from her bed. Starfire watched Koneko from her mirror. "Yes, but I do not know what to do." Koneko blinked and rolled off the bed. She walked over to Starfire and looked at their reflections in the mirror. "You really are beautiful Starfire..." Starfire blushed lightly, flattered. "Thank you Koneko." Koneko winked and clicked her teeth as a you're welcome. She picked up a nearby brush and started running it through Starfire's hair. "Star, will you at least let me stay here in your room tonight?" Koneko asked innocently. Starfire glanced away from the mirror. "I do not..." Koneko wrapped her arms gently around Starfire's neck from behind and rubbed against the back of her head. "Pleeeaassseeee." Koneko begged. Starfire blushed again and looked up when she heard a faint purring sound. "I guess it would be ok, but you must be quiet if you are to stay here." Starfire told her. Koneko smiled and let go of Starfire. "Star you rock." Koneko complimented. She pulled her scarf off, revealing a small, black paw tattoo on her collarbone. Starfire turned when she saw the tattoo in the mirror. She walked over to Koneko and pointed at the tattoo. "I like that, where did you get it?" Starfire asked. Koneko gripped Star's hand and pulled her over to the bed. Koneko sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs. Star sat next to her and provided a listening ear. "Well I got this from my friend, right before I never saw him again." Starfire put and arm around Koneko, which caused the younger girl to look over at her new Tamaranian friend. Starfire smiled reassuringly at her. "Do not feel saddened." Koneko smiled slightly and hugged Starfire. Starfire hugged back and offered Koneko something to drink. Koneko followed Starfire into the kitchen. When they went through the livingroom everyone but Robin had gone to their rooms. Robin glared slightly at the sight of Koneko, mumbled something, and walked to the door. Koneko flattened her ears against her head until he was out of the room. Starfire's back was turned and the top half of her body was deep in the fridge. She emerged holding one Cherry soda and one Orange one. Koneko took the Cherry soda and began sipping it slowly. Starfire pulled her into the living room and sat on the couch. Koneko sat next to her when the tv turned on. Star turned the tv to a Drama/Action movie. Koneko curled up and rested her head on Starfire's lap. Starfire smiled and started to rub through her younger friend's hair. Koneko started to purr quietly and close her eyes.

"Good night Star..." Koneko's voice trailed off. Starfire continued running her fingers through Koneko's hair as she said, "Good night my friend."


	2. Becoming Closer

Koneko woke up the next morning in Starfire's room. She held her head and looked around. "Where..." she looked over and saw Starfire, sleeping soundly. 'I could swear I fell asleep in the living room...' Koneko smiled at the sleeping Tamaranian and leaned over her. She blushed when she took in Starfire's scent. 'She smells nice...' Koneko purred and mumbled as her tail twitched uncontrollably. She leaned closer and then pulled back, gritting her teeth. 'Damn, I don't need another person mad at me because of my freakin' impulses.' She rolled out of the bed, trying not to wake Starfire. She looked in the mirror and tried to straighten her usually messy hair. She shook it out and decided to forget it. She jumped when Starfire's alarm went off. Starfire stirred and reached over to turn to alarm off. Koneko smiled, watching Starfire fumble around for the button. Koneko walked over and turned the alarm clock off for her. She leaned down and brushed Starfire's hair out of her face. "Good morning Starfire." Koneko whispered. Starfire smiled and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning Koneko." Starfire pulled the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed. Koneko blushed red. She didn't notice how tightly Starfire's outfit hugged her body. Starfire shot her a confused look. "Are you sick?" Starfire asked. "Your face is red." Koneko shook her head and then laughed nervously. "No, no, I'm ok Star." Starfire put her lips to Koneko's forehead, making Koneko's blush deeper. Starfire pulled away saying, "It appears that you do not have a fever." Starfire smiled. Koneko turned her back to Starfire, trying to hide her blush. Star's smile faded slowly. "Are you sure you are not ill?" she asked, concerned. Koneko sighed and waited until her blush had disappeared enough to speak. She turned back to face Starfire and smiled. "Yeah never better Starfire." Starfire smiled again and hopped off of her bed. "Then let us depart to the kitchen for the consumption of the morning delicacies." Starfire took Koneko's hand and led her out to the kitchen.

Beastboy and Cyborg were in the kitchen arguing over making the bacon. "Dude, you know I'm a vegetarian." Beastboy complained. Cyborg crossed his arms and said, "Yeah, but no one said you have to eat it, you can make your Tofu bacon, just leave me to my bacon." Beastboy scoffed and turned his back. He smiled brightly when he saw Koneko with Starfire. He rushed over to her. "Hey babe, I thought you left." Koneko shook her head. "I stayed with Star for the night, I'm gonna go today, Robin doesn't want me here so I'm not gonna stay." Familiar anime tears streamed down the green boy's face as he screeched, "NO! Y-You can't go, I-I mean not yet I..." he started rambling. Koneko giggled and followed Starfire into the kitchen. Koneko watched Cyborg as he cooked bacon in one skillet and omlettes in another. "That looks great Cyborg." Koneko said, sniffing at it curiously. Cyborg smiled at her and tossed her one of the already cooked pieces. "Thanks, here you go, try it," he smiled at her. Koneko's eyes sparkled as she started eating it. "Cyborg, this is great, I can't wait until everything is finished." Cyborg chuckled and went back to cooking. Beastboy came back into the kitchen and glared at Cyborg. Koneko looked around for Starfire. She looked over to the refridgerator and saw Starfire digging through it. Before she could walk over Beastboy popped up in front of her, holding a few pieces of Tofu bacon. "Here, you're sure to love this." Koneko blinked and took the bacon from him. She took a bite and then her eye twitched. She swallowed and then shuddered. "This is..." Beastboy interrupted, "Great? I know right, well go on finish it." Koneko stared at the expectant boy in front of her. 'I guess I have to, I mean he was nice enough to give me something.' she thought. She finished off both pieces of bacon he gave her. She feigned a smiled and thanked him. Beastboy smiled at her and went back to his cooking. She walked over to Starfire and tapped her on the back. Starfire jumped slightly, but smiled when she saw it was Koneko. "Whatcha lookin' for?" Koneko asked. "Just something I made not too long ago, no one else seems to like it too much though." Starfire frowned slightly. Koneko's ears flattened at the sight of her frown. "Can I try it?" Koneko offered. Starfire perked up again. "Would you really like to?" Starfire asked. Koneko smiled and nodded. Starfire looked through the fridge and then pulled out a bowl of a grey-ish, pudding looking substance. Koneko looked over it and dipped her finger in. She withdrew her finger and shrugged. She stuck her finger in her mouth. She stood there for a few seconds. "Koneko..." Starfire said in a small voice. Koneko smiled and took the bowl from Starfire. "Star this tastes great!" Starfire smiled and gave her a spoon, also getting one for herself. Koneko dipped her spoon. "Cheers." Both girls started eating, ignoring the stares of the boys close by. "That is one weird chick." Cyborg said quietly. Beastboy nodded, "But she's soo cute."

Raven had since entered the room and now everyone was waiting on Robin. Raven glanced over at Koneko and Starfire. Koneko was making Starfire laugh. Beastboy and Cyborg were glaring at each other in a heated staring match. Everyone looked over when they heard the sound of doors sliding apart. "Oh Robin good morning!" Starfire said cheerfully. Robin waved, but glared intently at Koneko. He sat at the counter. The tension in the room was thick. As always, Beastboy was the tension-breaker. "Hey guys let's eat now." Everyone mumbled something and went for something to eat in the kitchen. "I'll take mine in my room." Robin said, walking out of the living room. Everyone looked after him as he left. Koneko whimpered and pushed her plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore..." She trotted to Starfire's room. Starfire frowned and followed her. Koneko was laying on Starfire's bed with her back to the door. "Koneko?" Starfire walked in and sat next to her saddened friend. Koneko sniffled and buried her face in one of Starfire's fluffy pink pillows. "Why doesn't he like me Starfire?" Koneko asked. Starfire ran her fingers through Koneko's hair slowly. "It is not that he does not like you, he just does not always trust people at first." Koneko sat up and faced Starfire. "I've been meaning to ask you, why did you take me in, you didn't know anything about me and you were so nice when you did." Koneko stared into Starfire's emerald eyes and sat crossed legged on Starfire's bed. Starfire sat on her knees in front of Koneko and stroked her face gently. "Because, you needed someplace to stay, and I could not just turn you away." Starfire leaned in close to Koneko. 'Is she really going to...' Koneko leaned into Starfire and blushed hard when their lips connected. A quiet moan escaped the younger girl's lips when the Tamaranian placed her hands on her face. Koneko's tail twitched and made its way around Starfire's waist. Koneko used it to pull Starfire closer. Starfire fell back onto Koneko and ran her fingers through cherry blossom and goldenrod hair. "Star why are you doing this...to me?" Star backed away slightly. "If you do not want me to, I can stop." Koneko sat up and shook her head vigorously. "No, please don't stop." she pleaded. Starfire smiled and crawled back over the younger girl. She moved her hand over Koneko's tattoo and then lower. Starfire smiled and then rolled on her back. She grabbed Koneko and held her close. The younger girl made no protests as the Tamaranian girl reached down her front. Starfire started to fondle Koneko's breasts with one hand while the other snaked its way into Koneko's jeans. Koneko's eyes followed Starfire's hand. Starfire undid the buttons and zipper on Koneko's jeans and slipped her fingers into Koneko's panties. Koneko moaned quietly and begged Starfire not to stop. Starfire giggled and started to tease Koneko's clit. "Ng." The small sound escaped Koneko's lips. Starfire guided her fingers deeper in. "Star... don't...don't.." She grunted and then groaned when the alarm in Titans tower went off. Starfire's usual happy expression was then replaced by acute annoyance. Koneko mumbled, "Why now?" under her breath and rolled off of Starfire. Star leaned in behind her. "I will...try again later?" Koneko smiled and nodded. Starfire smiled and headed for the door while Koneko rezipped and rebuttoned her pants.

Both girls headed to the main room and then down to corridor leading outside. Cyborg and Raven teamed up and were on their way to the city. Beastboy morphed into a Pterodactyl and flew after them. Robin sat on his motorcycle and waited impatiently for Starfire. He grumbled when he saw Koneko appear with her. "I thought you had left already." he said to Koneko. Koneko bared her teeth slightly. "Well you know, I guess you thought wrong." Starfire stood there watching Robin and Koneko. "I don't want you coming along on this mission." Robin told her. Koneko glared at him then back at Starfire and back to him. She sighed and simply said, "Ok, I won't, later Star." She ran and dived into the water, swimming quickly to the other shore. Starfire watched her new friend swimming away. "Robin why do you not trust Koneko?" Starfire asked him. Robin just sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it Starfire." He revved up his motorcycle and rode away. He pressed a button on his handlebar that caused his motorcycle to hover. Starfire watched him and waited until he was out of sight. She flew over the water, scanning it for Koneko. She found her soon after and flew down over her. "Koneko are you feeling ok?" Koneko glanced upward at her friend and smiled, "I'm fine, but could you help me out please?" Starfire nodded and reached down. She picked up Koneko and flew over to the shore. Koneko shook off and smiled. "Thanks, but you have a mission to get to, I'll catch up." She kissed Starfire passionately and ran off into the city. Starfire smiled and blushed a light pink, flying in the opposite direction, towards her team.


	3. New Titan

Starfire stared straight ahead as she flew, barely paying attention to much around her. "I do hope Koneko is ok," she though out loud. A smile crossed her lips. "She is tough." A beeping noise in her pocket snapped her out of her thoughts. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black and yellow communicator. "Hello?" Robin's angry voice sounded on the other end, "Starfire where are you? We need you over here!" Starfire sighed quietly and responded, "I am on my way Robin." She hung up the communicator and shoved it back in her pocket. She flew faster, trying to get to the location of her friends.

Koneko smiled as she jumped the rooftops of Jump City's taller buildings. "I hope Star and the Titans are doing good with their problem." She blushed lightly as her thoughts of earlier flooded back to her mind. "Why did she...to me?" Koneko's smile returned. "Whatever the reason, I think I liked it." She jumped down the side of the building she was on and landed on the roof of a smaller Deli. The smell of ham, turkey, and chicken reached her nose, immediately causing her stomach to grumble. "Mmm something smells good." She started to go for the edge of the roof, but stopped when she heard a distant, but clear explosion. "What was that?" She decided to leave the Deli roof for the time being and head for the direction of the explosion. "I wonder what that explosion was."

"Titans move!" Robin shouted as he dodged the claws of a dog-like boy. He looked around Koneko's age, maybe a few years older. He ran after Robin and yelped when a barrel flew and hit him in his side. Raven glared at him and chanted her phrase, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and sent a few more flying at the boy. He dodged out of the way of one and caught the other. He threw it back at her and charged at Cyborg. Cyborg dodged him and changed his right arm to its sonic cannon form. He aimed at the boy and let loose its blast. The boy held his arms up and defended himself against the blast. He snickered and smirked. "Is that the best you got, Tin Man?" Cyborg glared and ran at him again. Beastboy joined in and changed into a rhino. They both charged fast. The boy rolled his eyes and jumped out of the way, causing Beastboy and Cyborg to clash. Robin cursed under his breath. "Where the hell is Starfire?" Not long after, a green blast of energy made contact with the boy. Robin looked up and smiled slightly. Starfire's eyes were engulfed in a fiery green glow as she shot two beams of green energy from her eyes. "Leave my friends alone!" she yelled as she flew closer to him. The boy laughed and said, "Well well, what's a hottie like you doing hanging out with a buncha losers like the Teen Titans?" Starfire floated above him and glared. "They are not losers, they are my friends." She sent another barrage of blasts in his direction. When Starfire paused, Robin took the chance to run and side kick the boy. He stumbled back into a building wall and glared at all of the Titans. He stood up and bared his claws and teeth. "I guess this just got a lot more interesting." He ran at Robin.

Koneko jumped to the building where the explosion was heard and peered over the side. She gasped when she saw the Titans fighting the boy. 'Koinu! Aww man what is he doing here?' she thought frantically. She hopped off the side of the building and hid in the shadows of nearby buildings. She watched with worry and slight hatred. "Why did he have to show up now?" she whispered to herself. She started to sneak closer and closer to the area of the fight. She jumped back when an energy blast from Starfire flew in her direction. Koneko screeched and ran out into the open to avoid another unintentional blast heading her way. Everyone paused and stared at her. She waved slightly as Starfire. Starfire returned the wave, smiling slightly. Robin and Koinu glared at her. "I thought I told you not to come with us." Robin said angrily. Koneko just sighed, deciding not to say anything at the moment. Instead she faced Koinu and bared her claws. "Why did you come here?" She flashed her fangs and hissed slightly at the taller boy. Koinu just smirked when Robin approached her. "You know him?" Koneko glanced between the two boys. "It's Koinu, he was always a troublemaker," she stalked towards him, "and I see he still hasn't changed." Robin looked at the boy and took out his staff. "Well, it's a Titan's job to take out anyone who causes trouble." He got into a fighting stance. Starfire stood next to Koneko and charged up in energy in her hands. Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy got into attack positions and stood around Koinu. Robin yelled, "Titans, Go!" Beastboy changed into a wolf and jumped at Koinu. Koinu flipped back and barely dodged a sonic blast from Cyborg. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The nearest object was draped in black and levitated off the ground. Raven sent a car flying at him. Koinu yelped when the car made full contact with him. Starfire sent beams of energy from her eyes when he emerged from underneath the car. He grunted and staggered up. Koneko and Robin looked at each other and nodded. They both charged the the weakened boy and jumped in the air. Robin landed a full contact hit on his head with his staff and Koneko sent him flying back with a kick square to his chest. Koinu howled and then groaned as he fell to his knees. Koneko walked over to him and gripped his neck tightly with her tail. She delivered one final punch to his face and let him go. He held his mouth and staggered up again. "This ain't over..." With that, he turned and ran, disappearing from view. Beastboy laughed, "Yeah you'd better run off." Koneko stood on her spot and watched where Koinu ran off. 'Why would he show up now? We haven't talked in forever.' Starfire walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her friend happily. "Koneko are you feeling ok?" Koneko smiled and held onto Starfire's arms. "Yeah, Star, I'm ok." Starfire smiled and let Koneko go. Koneko turned to face Starfire and glanced over at Robin. He walked over to her and smiled. 'No way, he smiled.' Koneko smiled back. He held out his hand and said, "Sorry about how I acted before, you can't be all bad, it's just that I had a bad experience with some named 'Kitten' before." Koneko took his hand and shook it. "It's alright Robin." Robin went over to his motorcycle and put on his helmet. Before he revved it up her told her, "Come on back to Titan Tower, I've got something for you." He started up his motorcycle and rode off. Koneko smiled brightly and laughed when she felt her feet lifting off the ground. "Oh joyous, you and Robin are now friends!" Starfire said happily. Koneko nodded and watched Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy as they all headed back to the tower.

Robin handed Koneko a Titan communicator and smiled at her again. "Welcome to the team Koneko." Beastboy slid in the seat next to her and smiled brightly. "Well alright!" Raven chuckled and patted her on the back. Starfire ruffled her hair and told Koneko to meet her in her room. Koneko blushed lightly and then looked down at the communicator in her hand. 'I did it, I'm a Titan, and I gained new friends.'


	4. Congradulations Koneko

Starfire departed before anyone to her room and reminded Koneko to meet her when she ready. Koneko looked around at her new teammates and smiled. "Guys I really appreciate this." She stood up and walked back to Starfire's room. She knocked on the door then pressed the button that caused it to slide open. "Hey Starfire, you wanted me to see me." Koneko said innocently. Starfire smiled and pulled Koneko into the room. "Yes, I wanted to congratulate you for becoming a Titan." She pulled Koneko close and held the girl in her arms. Koneko looked up into emerald eyes and then over Starfire's smooth, golden skin. Koneko looked back up at Starfire's face, her eyes begging for a kiss. Starfire was more than happy to comply. She pressed her lips gently against Koneko's. Koneko smiled into the kiss and returned it. She pulled away from Starfire for a minute to ask, "Star, why do you do this, I mean, why me?" Starfire looked into Koneko's eyes and held the girl close. Koneko couldn't explain it, but feeling Starfire hold her, she felt warm, and safe. Safe from the hurt and problems of the outside world. "It is not unusual on Tamaran." she replied. "What do you mean?" Starfire and Koneko walked over to the bed and laid together. "On Tamaran, when two females become friends, they get closer by displaying certain types of affection." Koneko snuggled up closer to Starfire and asked, "What if one friend doesn't want it to happen?" Starfire kissed her forehead lightly and ran her hand down Koneko's waist to the bottom of her shirt. "It does not have to happen, but most of the time it does." She lifted Koneko's shirt up over her head and smiled at the girl. Koneko blushed and pulled Starfire into another kiss. "Star, I'm not all too familiar with Tamaranian customs but...I want to be one of your friends that you..." she felt slightly uncomfortable saying what she wanted to the older girl. Starfire smiled at her and started working on her jeans. Koneko blushed deeper when she felt her jeans sliding down her legs. "Koneko, are you sure?" Starfire asked, concerned. Koneko pushed herself up on her elbows and looked Starfire right in her eye. "I've never been more sure of anything Starfire." Starfire smiled at Koneko and slid her hand into her friend's panties. She massaged her clit gently and slid a finger into Koneko's cunt. Koneko moaned quietly and reached over, undoing Starfire's purple and silver top. Starfire used her free hand to undo her belt and her skirt.

Koneko watched Starfire intently and snaked her tail around Starfire's mid section. Koneko moaned again when she felt Starfire speeding up on her cunt. "S-Star...don't stop..." Starfire nodded and clenched her teeth when Koneko's tail rubbed her pussy through her panties. Koneko moved Starfire's panties to one side then slid her tail slowly into Starfire's cunt. Starfire let out a soft moan and blushed a deeper shade of pink. "Star, please, more." Koneko begged. Starfire glanced down at her and chuckled. She leaned over and kissed Koneko gently before pulling the girl's tail out of her. She unhooked Koneko's bra and licked from Koneko's lips down to her chest. Koneko rested her hand on the back of Starfire's head and gently pushed her lower. Starfire took the hint and moved lower on Koneko's body. She slowly pulled Koneko's panties down to her knees and glanced up at her from between her legs. Koneko nodded and clenched her teeth when she felt Starfire's tongue on her clit. Starfire moved her tongue around teasingly, glancing up occasionally at Koneko's expressions. Koneko moaned out and looked down at Starfire. She gripped into her maroon/red hair and pushed her faced in closer. Starfire slide her tongue into Koneko's cunt and moaned into it causing it to vibrate gently. Koneko arched her back and gripped Starfire's hair harder. Starfire winced slightly, but ignored the pain and increased her speed. "Starfire...yes...yes!" she arched her back again and came hard on Starfire's hand and tongue.

Starfire crawled back over the younger girl and smiled at her. "You are alright, yes?" Koneko nodded and pulled Starfire's body close to hers. Koneko licked Starfire face clean and smiled slightly at her. "Sorry about my tounge." Starfire giggled. "It is ok." She kissed Koneko's cheek and rolled the younger girl over onto her. She started to tease Koneko's clit again. "Star, please let me do something for you." Koneko didn't wait for a reply. She kissed Starfire's neck and moved her tail over Starfire's cunt. She grunted and pushed her tail deep into the Tamaranian. Starfire gasped sharply and gripped into Koneko's back with one hand while the other gripped the sheets. Koneko pushed her tail faster and bit gently into Starfire's neck. She used enough pressure to leave a light mark. Starfire moaned and shuddered feeling the bite of the Kitten. Koneko grunted and clawed the mattress. "Come on Starfire." she said in her ear. Starfire blushed deeper and arched her back best she could with Koneko on her. Starfire gripped hard into Koneko's back as she came on her friend's tail. Koneko pulled out slowly and smiled down at Starfire. "Hey Starfire...thanks for this, for everything." She laid her head on Starfire's chest and closed her eyes. Starfire rubbed Koneko's hair and smiled. "You are welcome."

Both girls laid in silence for ten minutes until it was broken by Koneko's purring/snoring. Starfire chuckled and pulled the covers over them. She whispered something to the younger girl and closed her own eyes. A sleepy smiled crossed Koneko's lips subconsciously as she snuggled into Starfire. She mumbled, "Love...you..."


	5. Blackfire

Koneko woke up at four the next morning before anyone. 'I could swear I heard a tapping noise..' She glanced over at Starfire and smiled. She rolled out of Starfire's bed and walked lightly over to her clothes. She pulled on her panties, bra, and jeans. She left her shirt behind as she walked out of Starfire's room on down the corridor to the living room. Her ears stood straight up as she heard the tapping again. She looked towards the window and spotted a familiar figure. She moved to the window and pressed her face against it. "Koneko..." Koneko jumped back and shuddered. The girl floating outside crossed her arms and frowned. "What's the matter, you're not happy to see me?" Koneko went back to the window and crossed her arms. "Blackfire...what are you doing here?" Blackfire smirked and lifted the window. Koneko backed away as Blackfire floated closer to her. "Why are you here?" Koneko asked quietly. Blackfire gripped the younger girl by her arms and pulled her close. "Because I can be, and you still haven't gotten rid of my sister and her annoying group of friends." Koneko avoided Blackfire's glare and tried to pull away. "I...I can't Blackfire, they trust me and Starfire and the Titans are my friends now." Blackfire tightened her grip, causing Koneko to wince and whimper in pain. "I didn't help you just so you could go and become friends with them." Koneko shivered and hissed quietly. "You did, but you abandoned me a few nights ago." Blackfire's glare intensified and Koneko continued. "The police were after me and you didn't even try to help me, I came here because it was the only building away from the city." Blackfire pushed Koneko into a wall and gripped her throat. "Star...fire...took me in...she helped me..." Koneko reached up and gripped Blackfire's hands. "She...and the Titans...were nice to me..." She extended her claws into Blackfire's hands, making the older Tamaranian girl grunt and drop her. Koneko rubbed her throat. "Hell, even Robin came to trust me." Her hair bristled and she growled. Blackfire stared at her and crossed her arms again. "So you're not going to do what I told you?" Koneko watched her. "Nope." Blackfire chuckled and said, "Alright then, but let me tell you soon," she moved closer to Koneko, "you are going to lose something very important to you." She moved close enough to Koneko to rub her face. Koneko swiped at her hand and hissed. Blackfire giggled and floated out of the window. Koneko watched her leave and went to close the window. 'Damn...what did she mean that I was going to lose something very important to me?' She shook her head and decided to push the thought from her mind for the time being. She yawned and went back to Starfire's room. 'Oh well, it's still early and I'll still a bit tired.' She entered the room and went over to the bed. She crawled in and curled close to Starfire. The words "You are going to lose something very important to you," caused her from sleeping, so she laid silently next to Starfire, her friend. Her closest friend.


	6. Mood Changes

Sleep finally over took Koneko at six o'clock. 'Good night..." *BEEP* *BEEP* Koneko screeched and clawed at the air as she crashed to the floor. Starfire hit the off button on the clock and rubbed her eyes. "Mm Koneko why are you on the floor?" she asked tiredly. Koneko grumbled and held her head. "No reason Star, I'm fine." Starfire held a hand down and helped her up. Koneko smiled and kissed Starfire's cheek. "Thanks." Starfire nodded and pulled the blanket back. Koneko blushed and walked around the room, picking up Starfire's discarded clothes from the night before. "H-Here Star." Koneko smiled at her and handed her the clothes. Starfire smiled back and took her clothes. "Thank you." Koneko nodded and watched her friend get dressed. Koneko couldn't resist sneaking her tail under Starfire's skirt. Starfire squeaked quietly. Koneko giggled and pulled her tail away. "I'm sorry." Starfire turned and tackled the younger girl onto her bed. "Not as sorry as you shall soon be." She raised her hands and reached for Koneko. Koneko screamed and then burst into laughter. "Star haha Starfire stop, I'm ticklish!" Starfire chuckled and continued to tickle her. "Do you give?" Starfire asked. Koneko laughed and nodded saying, "Ok ok I give, I give!" Starfire moved her hands away from Koneko and rubbed her stomach. "Good." Koneko pawed the air and purred feeling the Tamaranean's hand on her stomach. Starfire smiled down at her. "Do you like it?" Koneko nodded and begged her to continue. Starfire sped up, causing Koneko's purrs to become louder. Starfire giggled and moved her hand away from Koneko's stomach. Koneko frowned slightly and pushed up on her elbows. "Aww." She jumped out of the bed and walked out of the room, closely followed by Starfire.

Koneko tried to push the thought of Blackfire and what she said out of her mind, but the thought kept returning to her. 'If they found out, I'd be abandoned...again...' She sighed quietly. Starfire noticed the change in mood that Koneko showed. "What is the matter, you are not as cheery as you were a few moments ago." Koneko gasped and looked over at Starfire. "Nothing I'm ok, just...had a bad dream is all." She chuckled and kissed Starfire's cheek right before the door to the living room opened. They were greeted by all of the Titans. Koneko and Starfire sat down on the couch while Robin prepared breakfast. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing one of their videogames. Koneko glanced over at Raven and chuckled mischievously. She got up and tried to sneak up behind her. Koneko lined up behind and Raven and stalked towards her. She chuckled and went to pounce, but before she could land her mark, Raven turned and surrounded the girl in a black force field. "Don't even try it." Koneko struggled and then gave up. "Aw Raven..." Raven set her on the ground and smirked. "Maybe next time." Koneko giggled and hugged Raven from behind before trotting back over to Starfire. She rested her head in Starfire's lap and watched Beastboy and Cyborg's cars racing towards the finish line. "I'm gonna beatcha again dude." Beastboy told him. "Like hell you are." He leaned forward and pressed a button on his controller. His car started to speed up and catch up to Beastboy's. When his car was behind Beastboy's he pressed another button and sent out a missile. He passed Beastboy's car and crossed the finish line. "Boo-yah!" Cyborg, Koneko, and Starfire laughed as Beastboy squeaked in disbelief. "What, but, I want a rematch!" Robin walked in and said, "Later, breakfast is ready." Everyone, excluding Raven, rushed over to the table and grabbed what they wanted to eat. They all laughed and chattered away while they ate. Koneko giggled at something Beastboy said, but choked when she saw the faint outline of Blackfire outside through a nearby pot reflection. Starfire and Robin patted her on the back and asked if she was ok. Koneko spun around and panted, trying to search for what she saw. She clutched her chest and shuddered violently, the figure she saw having disappeared. "I thought I saw..." she trailed off and wrapped er arms around herself. "What'd you see?" Raven asked. Koneko stared over at Raven and then let out a shaky breath. "N-Nothing, just forget about it please." Koneko said in general. She looked at the faces of all of the Titans and cringed slightly when she looked at Starfire. Koneko started to shudder as she watched the Tamaranean girl. She backed away slightly when Starfire reached a hand out towards her. "What is wrong Koneko?" Starfire asked as she put a hand on the frightened girl's face. Koneko looked at Starfire and then felt the warmth of her hand on her cheek. 'That's right...hers is touch of warmth, not hatred or anger...' She closed her eyes and sighed, wanting Starfire to keep her hand there. "I don't want to talk about it right now, please just leave it at that." Koneko looked around again at all of them. They looked back sympathetically and nodded. Everyone except Starfire went back to eating, although more quietly. Koneko pulled away from Starfire and walked towards the exit of the tower. "Koneko..." Koneko shook her head and exited through the doors. All the Titans exchanged worried glances and decided to tail her when she was far enough away. "Only to see why her mood changed all of a sudden." Robin said. The others nodded and looked at their communicators to keep track of her.


	7. The Truth About Koneko Pt 1

Koneko walked through the city, with her head down and her hands in her pockets. "What am I gonna do, I can't tell the Titans but...I can't let Blackfire keep this grip on me either." She sighed and clenched her fists in her pockets. She took her hands out and started to run. She ran until she came to a small two story building. She pushed through the doors and started walking through the lobby. She tried her best to ignore the taunts and glares she was getting from the vaious people inside. She leaned over the counter and waited. She needed to talk to Blackfire urgently. Not long after, Blackfire was descending the stairs, followed by another Tamaranian boy and Koinu. Koneko growled and called out to Blackfire. Blackfire glacned over at her and said, "Well well Koneko, you've got some nerve coming here." Koneko hissed and clawed slowly into the countertop. "Whatever Blackfire, I only came here to tell you that my alliance you with you, with all of you, is over." Blackfire glared intently at the younger girl and floated over to her. She told Koinu and the other boy to stay back. Koneko stood up from the seat and beared her claws. "Blackfire, I'm not going to run anymore, we're gonna settle this right here, right now." Blackfire laughed and lit up her hands with her dark Starbolts. "You can't take me and once I finish you, we're all going after the Titans." Koneko's ears laid flat against her head and charged at the Tamaranian girl. Blackfire smirked and charged back. 'I'm not gonna run, I have to do this for the Titans, for Starfire."

"Titans, do you see Koneko's signal at all?" Robin asked through his communicator. He drove his motorcycle at top speed through Jump City. Cyborg drove his car around another part of the city, not finding much either. "Nothin' man, I'm not gettin' anything." Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy scanned the city from the skies. "I don't see anything over here." Beastboy said. Starfire checked her signal over and over, trying to get something on it. "I am not getting a signal on my communcation device either." Raven levitated lower over the city and checked for anything unusual. "I don't see...wait hold on." she levitated lower and rested on a building top. She watched as Koneko flew out through the doors of the building she was in. She crashed into the building and stared as Blackfire flew at her. "I found her, and you'll never guess who's with her." Robin's voice came over the communication signal, "Raven turn on your signal, we'll be there right away." Raven turned on her signal and waited for the other Titans to show up.

"I told you that you couldn't take me," Blackfire said as she sent another Starbolt at Koneko. Koneko grunted and pushed herself out of the wall and away from the blast area. She rolled on the ground and then pushed up on all fours. She charged at Blackfire and latched onto her shoulders. She hissed and swiped at Blackfire's face. Blackfire yelled and hit Koneko in the stomach with a strong punch. Koneko yowled and let retracted her claws. She coughed and held her stomach as she fell to the ground. Blackfire wiped the blood from her cheek and held a bolt above Koneko's head. "I'm going to finish you once and for all." She let the bolt loose. Koneko closed her eyes and waited for the blast to come, but it never did. She looked around and saw she was surrounded by a fimiliar black aura. Blackfire glared and looked up. Raven jumped down and hit her witha dark aura blast. Blackfire shielded against it and glared at Raven. Raven helped Koneko up, getting a grateful smile from the Kitten. Blackfire charged up another barrage to send at the two, but was countered by green bolts. Starfire flew faster at her sister and confronted her. "What do you think you are doing back here, and how did you escape the Centari Police?" she asked, her eyes completely green. Blackfire's own eyes turned a dark shade of purple as she smirked at her sister. "It wasn't too hard, since I had help from a few friends of mine." Koinu and the Tamaranean boy stepped outside and smirked. Starfire gasped when she saw the boy. "T'zor what are you doing here?" T'zor chuckled and lit up his hand with dark blue energy. "I decided to help your sister out." Koneko pulled Starfire back asking, "Why?" T'zor shrugged, "I wanted to, plus Blackfire's a total babe." Blackfire chuckled. Koneko sighed in disgust and watched as the boys appeared. They were semi- shocked to discover Blackfire standing there with Koinu. "Blackfire?" Cyborg asked. Blackfire nodded and lit up her hands. All of the Titans got into an attack position and ready an individual attack. Koinu, Blackfire, and T'zor did the same. "Let's do this." T'zor said, running at Robin and Cyborg. While he took them on, Beastboy and Raven handled Koinu, and Koneko and Starfire took on Blackfire.

Continued in the next chapter


	8. The Truth About Koneko Pt 2

Blackfire laughed. "My little sister and a Kitten think they can beat me." Koneko's pupils narrowed and Starfire's eyes glowed brighter. "No we know we can beat you!" Koneko got down on all fours and ran at Blackfire. Blackfire smirked and said, "Oh please, you're not going to try that again are you?" She shot dark Starbolts at Koneko. Koneko managed to dodge every one of the bolts and ran behind Blackfire. Blackfire turned to face her. Koneko hissed and then chuckled. "You've turned your back, not too smart." "What?" Koneko jumped out of the way when Starfire sent a Starbeam at her sister. Koneko ran up behind Blackfire and kicked her hard in the back. Blackfire yelled as she flew towards Starfire. Starfire caught her sister and gripped the front of her shirt. "Now tell me, why have you come back to Earth?" Blackfire mumbled something and then said, "I had to retrieve something of mine and Koinu and T'zor really just came along for the ride." Koneko put her hands down and watched as the other Titans, T'zor, and Koinu stopped fighting and focuesed on Blackfire. "What is it that you came back for?" Starfire asked. Blackfire turned her attention to Koneko. "Her...," Blackfire tugged at her sister's grip until she let go and floated over to Koneko, "you see Koneko here, was originally going to get rid of all of you." Surprised looks crossed each of the Titan's faces. Starfire looked from Koneko to her sister. She charged at her sister and held her to a wall by her throat. "You are lying, Koneko would never try something like that!" Koneko's ears flattened to her head as she watched Starfire and Blackfire. "No Starfire stop, she's right." Koneko pulled against Starfire's arm and watched as Blackfire rubbed her throat. Starfire gasped and stared at Koneko. Koneko took a quick peek at the other Titans and wrapped her tail around her waist. Beastboy walked over to Koneko and just stared at her. "Dude...why?" Koneko watched as all of the Titans surrounded her. Blackfire, T'zor, and Koinu chuckled. "Well looks like the attention has shifted, later Kitten." Koinu said as he ran off behind Blackfire and T'zor.

Koneko bit her lower lip, unable to return the looks of each Titan. Robin glared at her. "Tell us everything, Koneko." Koneko sighed and slumped to the ground. "Ok, Blackfire was the first person I ever interacted with normally in Jump City, she wasn't the nicest person, but she gave me a place to stay..." She waited. Since no one said anything, she continued, "She told me stories about all of you, obviously they were nothing but lies...She filled my mind with all kinds of thoughts on each of you, bad ones, she wanted me to get rid of all of you." Starfire sat next to her. "Go on." she said quietly. "A few nights ago before I showed up, I was ready to go for you guys but the cops caught up to us because of Koinu, he stole something I never saw from some museum we went by earlier, anyway, even though I knew I never did anything I ran anyway, The cops were after all of us," she took a breath and continued on, "I ran to the harbor, port whatever and swan to your tower island since it was the only place from the city, I had nowhere else to go and it was raining, and Starfire took me in and was nicer than Blackfire could have ever been, she trusted me and I came to gain the trust of the rest of you, but..." She lower her head when Robin held up his hand. "You know what, just save it...Titans, let's go." Robin went back to his motorcycle and put his helmet on. "Oh don't come back to the tower either, find somewhere else to stay." He revved up his motorcycle and rode off. Cyborg just sighed and went back to his car. He started it up and drove off. Beastboy looked at her. "Not cool dude." He turned into a bird and flew off. Raven just left without saying anything. Koneko watched as each of them left. She put her head on her knees and closed her eyes. She gasped when she felt Starfire's arms around her. "Starfire, why are you still here?" Starfire kissed her forehead and said, "You may have had bad intentions once, but you changed at the right time." Koneko just sat in Starfire's arms. 'Her embrace...it's so comforting...' Starfire looked at her. "I do not believe you are bad." A small smiled crossed Koneko's lips and her friend held her. "Thank you Starfire." Starfire smiled at her. Koneko moved into Starfire's lap and sat quietly. She blushed and snuggled up to Starfire when she felt her embrace shift to make her more comfortable. Koneko leaned up and gave Starfire a kiss. Nothing too major, just an innocent kiss. "Don't let go Starfire, please." Starfire smiled down at her and said, "I won't, I promise." She gave Koneko's cheek and quick peck and then pulled back. Koneko gazed as best she could into Starfire's eyes. She saw that Starfire meant it. Starfire was a friend. A true friend.


	9. The Start of Something Else

Starfire sat with Koneko for what seemed like hours. Neither girl spoke as they sat together. Koneko glanced up at Starfire and pushed her hair out of her face. She broke the silence by asking, "Where can I go Star?" Starefire blinked and sighed quietly. "I don't know, Robin does not want you back at the tower, but you cannot stay on the streets either." Koneko smiled slightly, happy that someone actually cared for her. "Starfire I have to ask you something." Starfire looked down at Koneko and gave her her full attention. "When we were together, at the tower and even now, do you only do it because it's a friendship thing on your planet, or do you do it out of...love?" Koneko whispered the last word and blush when she said it. Starfire smiled down at the smaller girl and hugged her closer. Koneko breathed quietly and moved her ears lower to her head. 'Probably a friendship thing, psh no one could ever love me..' she thought sadly. Starfire held Koneko and whispered, "I do it out of love." Koneko's eyes trailed the street as a few stray cars drove by. "Yeah yeah I under-wait what?" Koneko's ears perked up as she looked at the Tamaranean girl. Starfire looked back and repeated, "I do it out of love." Starfire kissed Koneko's forehead gently. Koneko smiled and just held onto Starfire, not saying a word. She wrapped her tail around Starfire. "You...really!" Koneko pulled away from Starfire and stood up. She stretched and watched as Starfire floated in front of her. Koneko faced Starfire, smiling brightly. Starfire smiled back and took Koneko's hand. Koneko gripped Starfire's hand and watched as she started to leave the ground. Starfire giggled and swung around until she had both of Koneko's hands in hers.

Koneko watched as the earth blurred below her. "Starfire!" Koneko yelled. "Yes!" Koneko looked up at Starfire and said, "You're flying pretty fast!" Starfire started to slow down, causing protests to come from the younger girl. "Noo go faster Star, please." Koneko begged. Starfire chuckled and started to speed up again. Koneko laughed and kicked her feet around, enjoying flying around with Starfire.

A faint beep sounded from Starfire's pocket. Koneko frowned when the girls landed on a nearby rooftop. Starfire pulled her communicator from her pocket. "Hello?" Starfire said into her communicator. "Starfire where are you, and why haven't you come back to the tower yet?" Robin asked from the other line. He sounded slightly annoyed. "I have been busy, but I will return to the tower now." Koneko frowned at the communicator and grabbed it from Starfire. "She was with me, what are you gonna do about it." Koneko glared at the communicator when Robin yelled into it. "YOU NEED TO GO AND-" Koneko switched off the communicator and whispered, "Go fuck yourself..." She handed it back to Starfire and looked up at her. Starfire leaned in close to Koneko and pressed her lips gently against hers. Koneko gripped both of Starfire's hands as they kissed. "I don't want you to go Starfire." Koneko told her. Starfire pulled away only slightly and said, "I have to, Robin is already upset and I do not want him to get angrier." Koneko leaned into Starfire and resumed their kiss. "I understand Star." she said, never pulling her lips from Starfire's. Starfire wrapped her arms around Koneko. Koneko did the same and blushed feeling Starfire slide her tongue against Koneko's lips. Koneko parted her lips and allowed Starfire's tongue to enter her mouth. Koneko moved her tounge around Starfire's. Starfire chuckled and ran her fingers through Koneko's multi-colored hair. Koneko smiled and reluctantly started to pull away from Starfire. Starfire and Koneko shared one final hug and then parted. "I'll see you around Starfire." Starfire nodded and waved as she flew away. Koneko waved back and waited until Starfire was out of sight. She turned and started to run off the roof. Before she could jump off she jumped into a familiar face. T'zor grabbed her by her shirt and smirked at her. "Hehehe well well you seem to like her alot, one might even say to the point of love." He grabbed her hands and flew into the air. "Blackfire will be pleased to know that." Koneko grunted, but decided not to struggle against him since they were in the air. 'Great, what a way to end a day like this...FUCK!' Koneko watched as T'zor flew with her in the air, wondering where he was going to take her now.


	10. Captured

Koneko watched helplessly as T'zor landed near an abandoned looking building not too far from their last location. He pushed her forward, causing the smaller girl to hiss and curse under her breath. He pushed her again, making her fall through a rickety door. The sqeuaking of the hinges caused Koneko to whine and cover her ears. Koneko closed her eyes with her ears covered completely. 'Why did he bring me here...what do they want with me?' The though buzzed around through her mind, until T'zor pushed her to the ground in front of Blackfire's fimiliar frame. Koneko glared up at Blackfire and bared her fangs. Her hair bristled when she heard Blackfire's voice. "Koneko, it's nice to see you again." She bent down and picked Koneko up by her shirt up pulled her face closer. "You seemed to be very close to my sister." T'zor cut in, "Closer than you think Blackfire." Blackfire turned her attention to him and raised her eyebrows. "Really," she turned her face back to Koneko's and continued, "how close exactly?" Koneko's hair bristled even more and she gripped Blackfire's hands and hissed. "Maybe it's none of your business, shit, it's not even really anyone's but our own and T'zor just..." Koneko sighed and finished her sentence with a hiss. T'zor walked up behind Koneko and watched Blackfire. "Apparently she and your sister have a secret relationship, they're much closer than friends should be." Blackfire let go of Koneko. T'zor restrained her hands before she could react. "Really?" T'zor nodded and squeezed Koneko's wrists tighter. "I saw her makin' out with your sister right before she flew off," T'zor chuckled, "they probably did more than that at one point."

Koneko surpressed a growl as she snaked her tail around T'zor's ankles.. She swung her tail forward, causing the older Tamaranean boy to fall back and release his grip on her. She rubb7ed her wrists and bared her claws, in case he thought of trying to counter. He jumped back to his feet and lit his hands up with his blue energy. Blackfire glared at him and shook her head. He mumbled and put his hands down to his side. Koneko's ears twitched as she hid a small smirk. She looked and Blackfire and put on her best poker face. "So why did you have him bring me here?" She rubbed her wrists nervously, but kept her face frozen with slight disinterest. Blackfire watched her and then cupped Koneko's face in her hands. Koneko's eyeborws rose, but she did nothing to stop the Tamaranean. "It's simple, I just want you to get rid of my sister and her friends by any means necessary, but this time," she pulled a black collar looking object out of her back pocket and wrapped it around Koneko's neck, "I don't want you to fail, mmkay?" She brushed her lips slowly and teasingly against Koneko's and then pulled away.

Koneko shivered and then tugged at the collar, only gaining a rather painful shock. Koneko yowled and then glared at Blackfire. "What the hell just happened?" Koneko yelled. Blackfire laughed maliciously. "That collar produces something painful everytime it's messed with, even to the point of becoming so tight, the wearer eventually suffocates to death." Koneko's hand froze in mid air after hearing her sentence. "What?" Blackfire smirked. "You heard me, and this time we'll be going with you to make sure you finish what I started." Koneko glared at her and brushed her fingers lightly against the collar, wincing slightly as it gave her another mild shock. "So you're just using me, you don't care about what happens to me," she sighed, "I bet you never did." Koneko felt tears starting to form in her eyes. Blackfire had her back turned to the younger girl. "What did you think, that I took you in because I cared anything about you?" She scoffed. Koneko stared at Blackfire's back and wiped her eyes. She hissed quietly as her hair started to bristle again. T'zor and Koinu watched both girls. Koneko glanced around at the boys and then asked, "What about them, you care more for the boys don't you?" T'zor and Koinu looked at Blackfire, waiting for her response.

"Them? Of course, they're the strong ones." The boys chuckled as they watched Blackfire and Koneko. Koneko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Whatever, when am I supposed to go?" Blackfire turned to her, "Whenever I say so." T'zor grabbed Koneko's arms and led her out of the room, down a dim corridor, and to a near empty room. Koneko looked around and saw a flickering light bulb swaying over an uncovered mattress and broken television. "You're serious?" Koneko asked. "Yep, now stay put and shut up." T'zor told her. He shoved her through the door and slammed it shut behind him. Koneko laid on the ground and blinked when she heard something clatter next to her. 'Wha...my communicator!' she thought excitedly. She pushed a button and tried reaching Starfire. 'Please pick up.'

"Hello?" came the fimiliar voice Koneko loved. "Starfire." Koneko said. "Oh Koneko, how are you my friend?" Koneko sighed and said, "Not too good Star, I need help." Starfire's voice started to sound more urgent. "What is wrong, are you ok?" "Blackfire and her lackies have me held here in some building." Koneko tugged at the collar again and then yowled when she felt the collar grow hot. "Starfire, your sister put some kind of collar on me and it hurts me, I get shocked and burned and and..." She felt warm tears slide down her cheeks. "And I just wanna come back to the tower." The other line was silent for a few seconds then a question was asked. "What does she want you to do?" Koneko looked at her communicator and replied with her own question, "How'd you know she wanted me to do anything?" "Blackfire would only use that collar if she watns some one to do something for her." Starfire said. "How do you know Star?" The line went quiet again. "Star?" Koneko asked. "Because...she's used it on me before." Starfire finally told her. "Why?" "She...made me..." Starfire's line went quiet again. Koneko's ears twitched. "Star whatever she did, tell me later, but I really called to tell you that Blackfire wants me to attack you and the Titans again, and this time, she and the other two are coming to make sure I finish all of you." No response from the other line. "Starfire?" Koneko's ears twitched. "Starfire, if you're mad I-" "Just save it Kitten, and when you and your little group come, we will be ready." Robin's voice sounded through the communicator. Koneko started to object, but decided against it. "Ok..." The other line went dead.

Koneko glared at the communicator and threw it against the far wall. 'Damn, if I lose Star over this...' She clenched her fists and stood up. She walked over to where the semi-smashed communicator landed. She looked over it and picked it up. She pocketed it just before Blackfire opened the door to the room. "Let's go." Koneko glanced over at her and walked to the door. "Whatever..." She walked out, closely followed by the raven haired alien and her boys. 'Whatever happens, I just hope Starfire and the Titans will be ok...'


	11. The Final Moments Before the Fight

Koneko followed Blackfire and Koinu out of the building and watched as she whispered something to Koinu. Koinu nodded and went back into the building. Koneko's attention started to drift towards the sky. She blinked when she felt a raindrop fall in between her eyes. She wrinkled her nose and jumped slightly when she heard the door slam. Koinu returned holding what looked like elbow length bracelets and small small anti-grav devices. Blackfire told him to give them to Koneko. He did as he was told. Koneko took them from his and stared at Blackfire, confused. "Put them on." Koneko's eyes narrowed. "No, you're already making me wear this stupid collar and I have no idea what these things do." Blackfire sighed and rolled her eyes. She took the items from Koneko as Koinu went to hold her arms. Blackfire fastened the braclets to her arms and said, "These will help you focus your energy into small but powerful enough blasts and these," she bent down and placed the anti-grav devices on the soles of Koneko's boots, "Will help you fly, all you have to do is concentrate." Koinu let Koneko go. Koneko stared at her arms and tried to get them off. "Thanks but i prefer my claws and tail, and as for flying, I only feel safe when..." She stopped her sentence and just sighed. Blackfire shook her head. Koinu looked slightly jealous as he started running ahead of the group. T'zor started flying fast after him. Blackfire looked after them and then back to her younger semi-hostage. She started to float. "Don't lag behind." With that she took off after her stood alone. She sighed and jump up to the top of the building. 'Let's see if I can get these things working.' Koneko started to run to the edge of the rooftop. 'Please work, please work...' She closed her eyes leapt from the rooftop. She didn't feel herself falling so she slowly opened an eye. She watched herself hovering. 'Hey they actually work!' She looked around and saw the faint figures of T'zor, Koinu, and Blackfire. 'Better catch up..' she fumbled in the air for a minute before she managed to get the control. 'All right I got this down...' She blinked a few times, trying to keep the rain from disturbing her too much.

The Titans were sitting in their living room, each one silent. Robin glanced over at Starfire. Her gaze seemed to be somewhat glassy and distant. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he decided to stay quiet. Cyborg sighed, breaking the silence. "So, what are we gonna do? I mean the girl doesn't even really seem all that dangerous." Robin clenched his teeth. "Cyborg, she's working for Blackfire, she's trying to get rid of us." Raven stayed quiet and looked around at the other Titans. Beastboy's ears twitched and he scratched his head slowly. "Well what are we gonna do when she gets here?" Robin glared at the rain spattered window. "We fight, she and her group, they won't take us down." Robin looked at the faces of each of the Titans. Starfire just stared blankly and muttered and near silent "Yes..." Raven glanced over at Starfire and asked, "Are you ok? You seem a bit distracted?" Starfire blinked and then shook her head. "No I am fine." Beastboy looked at her. "You sure?" Starfire nodded and stared out the window. Robin stood up and glared. He walked over to the window and placed his hand on it. He watched as his breath fogged and disappeared from the glass. With each breath he took, he noticed small, black dots getting closer. "They're coming, Titans get ready."

"Blackfire!" Koneko called out. Blackfire turned her attention to the younger girl. "I'm only going to do this if I can...fight...Starfire." Blackfire smirked. "Whatever we can take care of the other four." Koneko watched as the approached the water. Koinu jumped up and grabbed onto T'zor's jacket front. "Hey man!" Koinu scoffed "Shut up, just fly me over the water and I'll do the rest when we reach the island." T'zor grunted and cursed under his breath. He grabbed Koinu under his arms and flew him over the water. Koneko rolled her eyes and thought, 'Damn boys.' She chuckled. 'They are pretty funny though.' She turned her attention back to the scene in front of her. 'We're getting closer, closer to our fight with the Titans, closer to my possible fight, with Star...'


	12. Start of the Fight

Blackfire, Koneko, Koinu, and T'zor approached the Tower fast. "Alright when we get there, everyone knows what to do, right?" Blackfire called out. "Totally!" T'zor called back. "Oh yeah!" came Koinu's voice. Blackfire's attention turned to Koneko when she didn't hear her reply. "Hey Koneko, you know what you're supposed to do, don't you?" Koneko stared at her and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do." Blackfire turned her attention back in front of her and smiled to herself. The approached the window and sent a dark Starbolt through the window of the living room. T'zor through Koinu into the living room and followed close behind. Koneko and Blackfire entered after them.

When the smoke cleared, they saw that the room was empty. T'zor growled and looked around. "Where are they?" Blackfire scoffed and told T'zor and Koinu to find Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy. She put her arm around Koneko's shoulders after they ran off. "You and I are going to find Raven and my sister." Koneko hissed quietly and pulled away from Blackfire's grip. "Don't touch me..." She turned her back on Blackfire and started walking in the direction opposite of the boys. Blackfire smirked and followed her. "Aww, com on Kitten, don't be like that." Blackfire whispered in the younger girl's ear. Koneko shivered feeling Blackfire's taunting touch on her shoulders. "Don't call me Kitten, and I told you not to touch me." She pulled away from Blackfire's grip once more and continued walking down the darkened corridor. Neither girl noticed the light green blasts about to head their way. A quiet and quick, "Forgive me" was uttered and a barrage of starbolts surrounded them.

T'zor stretched and yawned as Koinu sniffed at the walls. "So d'you have a scent yet or what?" Koinu grunted and continued sniffing at his surroundings. "Hmm..." He mumbled something and started to speed his pace. T'zor kept his pace and followed. "They're over..."he dodged a birdarang and a light blue blast from somewhere in the darkness. He growled as T'zor sent dark blue blasts back. Koinu got down on all fours and charged into the darkness. T'zor followed. 'They're near here, haha yes.' Koinu thought as he charged. T'zor followed with his hands lit.

Blackfire struggled as Raven surrounded her body with her dark aura. "Koneko help me!" she yelled out. Koneko tumbled back near her and then jumped up. "I'm kinda busy with my own thing right now." She ducked and shot another energy blast at Starfire. Starfire yelled and tackled the smaller girl through a semi-opened door. Koneko glared up at her and it was returned. She panted and then sighed. "Starfire..." Starfire's lips connected with Koneko's. Koneko's ears flattened against her head when Starfire pulled away. Koneko shook her head as the Tamaranian pulled her into a sitting position. "Star, I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen." Starfire put her hand on Koneko's cheek and gave her a small smile. "It is ok." Her hand traced Koneko's face down to her neck above the collar. Koneko's eyes seemed to ask, almost beg, "Please get it off." Starfire's brow furrowed as she stared at the collar. She put her hands around Koneko's neck gently. The younger girl winced as she felt another shock and the collar grow slightly tighter. Starfire's hands glowed. Koneko felt her neck heat up. She hissed quietly but Starfire placed her lips back over Koneko's. Koneko blushed lightly and pulled away when Starfire moved her hands away. "There." Koneko tugged at the collar prepared for a shock or a burning sensation. Nothing. She smiled and hugged Starfire tightly. "Thank you Star." Starfire hugged back. "Star...you're really sweet." Starfire smiled and ruffled her friend's hair. "Thank you." Koneko gave her one final quick kiss before pulling away. They both stood up and faced the door. Koneko stood in front of Starfire. She looked into Starfire's eyes. "Push me hard through the door." Starfire nodded and grabbed the front of her shirt. She closed her eyes and pushed the younger girl through the door frame, busting the half closed door. Blackfire and Raven watched as she slid from the wall, leaving a large hole. 'Good job Star...'

Koinu held Robin's arms out to the side and bared his teeth. He went right for Robin's throat. Robin tried to move, but failed. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but he never felt the attack. Instead he heard Koinu yelp and felt his weight come off his body. Cyborg blasted him with a sonic boom. Robin jumped up and took out his staff. Both boys charged at Koinu. Koinu smirked and felt his hair bristle. Beastboy flew through the tower after T'zor. T'zor turned and fired a blast of dark blue energy at the green boy who had taken the form of a Pterodactyl. Beastboy glared and speed up. He got close enough the snap his jaws around the Tamaranian boy's ankle. T'zot yelled out and blasted Beastboy in between his eyes. Beastboy screeched and let go of T'zor's ankle. He dropped out of sight and changed into a bat. He blended in slightly better with the background. He flew up under the older boy and bit into his stomach. T'zor yelled again and swatted against his stomach. Beastboy flew away from T'zor hit his stomach. Beastboy flew above T'zor and turned into a gorilla. He held his arms around the older boy and secured him as they both fell to the floor. Beastboy clamped T'zor's hands in front of him and punched him through the wall. He groaned and rolled out of the way when Beastboy charged through the hole. T'zor grunted and ran down a different corridor.

He turned a corner and noticed the girls fighting. Blackfire had broken free of Raven's barricade. She glared at Raven and blasted her with a Starbeam from her eyes. Raven put up a shield and returned Blackfire's blast. "You're not too bad." Blackfire said, sounding sarcastic. Raven just glared harder at her and held her hands up "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She sent a small black blast in the shape of a dark bird at Blackfire. Blackfire held her arms up and grunted quietly as the bird-like blast pushed her back.

Koneko screeched and lunged at Starfire with her claws extended. Starfire held her arms up and yelled when Koneko's claws dug into her arm. Koneko kept her claws in Starfire's arms and bit into her shoulder. Starfire screamed and blasted the younger girl in her stomach. Koneko hissed and let go of Starfire's arms. She blasted Koneko again and went after the younger girl.

T'zor chuckled watching them, then flipped over Beastboy as he charged at him from behind. "Hey man not too hard to hear you coming." He shrugged, laughed, and lit up his hands. Beastboy glared and changed into a cheetah. He ran at T'zor.

Koinu scoffed as he stood over Robin and Cyborg. "You were too easy to beat." He picked up both of the boys in each hand and started to sniff around for T'zor, Koneko, or Blackfire. "Hmm they're this way." He drug Robin and Cyborg as he went towards the scents of his allies and enemies.


	13. Our Fight

Blackfire held Raven by the collar of her hooded cloak and smirked. "You titans can never beat us." She looked around and watched as T'zor held Beatboy's hands behind his back and Koinu appeared with Robin and Cyborg. Keneko looked down at Starfire and sighed. She pulled her up off the ground and held her hands closed with her tail. Koneko avoided the gaze of her friend and looked at Blackfire. "What do we do now?" Blackfire turned her back to the younger girl and said, "Just follow me." Koinu spoke up, "Wait before we go tell T'zor to switch with me, if we go back to the city I can't swim a spiky haired brat and this clunker on my back." Blackfire turned her head and sighed. "T'zor switch with him." T'zor groaned and dropped Beastboy. He took Robin and Cyborg and walked next to Blackfire. Koinu chuckled quietly and followed. Koneko stayed behind with Starfire and leaned up to her. She whispered, "When you feel my tail loosen on your wrists, head for the roof and I'll follow, that should distract Blackfire and the other two and send them following." Starfire stared into her younger friend's magenta eyes and nodded. Koneko hugged Starfire and led her after Blackfire.

Once outside, Blackfire turned to T'zor, Koinu, and Koneko. She smirked at her sister, who gave her an icy glare. Koneko's ears twitched and she hissed quietly. She snuck a peek at Starfire and loosened her tail slightly. Starfire pulled her hands free and flew to the top of the tower. Koneko hid a small smile when she heard Blackfire growl. "What are you waiting for? Go catch her!" Koneko mock saluted Blackfire and flew after her friend.

Starfire landed on the roo f and waited for Koneko. Koneko landed in front of her and smiled slightly. She leaned up and and kissed Starfire gently. Starfire kissed back and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Koneko's ears and tail twitched as she wrapped her tail around Starfire's waist. Koneko pulled away slightly and whispered against Starfire's lips, "I don't want to help your sister anymore Star." She rested her head on her older friend's chest. Starfire held her and played gently with her hair. "I know." She whispered back.

Blackfire stood leaning against the tower, tapping her fingers impatiently on her arm. "What the hell is taking her so long." Koinu sat crossed legged with Beastboy and Raven on both his sides and T'zor watched over Robin and Cyborg. "Maybe Starfire is too much of a match for her, huh?" T'zor looked to the roof as he spoke. Blackfire shook her head. "No Koneko's alot stronger than my pesky sister, but I guess it would'tt hurt to go check on what's she's doing." She started to levitate. "Oh and bring them, I want them to see how their weakest member fairs against ours." Koinu scowled slightly, but picked up Cyborg and Robin. "How do you expect me to get up there?" He looked at T'zor and Blackfire. "You're strong right? You figure it out." T'zor told him as he levitated behind Blackfire. Koinu growled quietly and tried to think. "......Oh I got it." He planted his feet firmly on the ground and grunted at he spun and hurled Robin and Cyborg upwards. He jumped and ran up the side of the building. He jumped and threw Robin and Cyborg when he saw them about to fall.

Once he made it he froze next to Blackfire and T'zor. "Blackfire..." Blackfire cut him off with a quiet and sharp shush. T'zor crossed his arms and glanced over at her. "I told you she was closer to your sister, that she showed." Blackfire looked at him and them glared over at Koneko and Starfire. Both girls were locked in a passionate kiss and embrace. Blackfire moved closer and crossed her arms. "Well I thought T'zor was only kidding, but I guess not." Koneko and Starfire pulled away from each other and blushed, but glared intensely at her. "Blackfire..." Koneko shuffled slightly and extended her claws. "I'm not going to help you anymore Blackfire." She took a step forward. Blackfire lit up her hands and chuckled. "You think you can tae me." Starfire stepped behind Koneko. "She will not be alone." Blackfire scoffed as Koinu and T'zor stood behind her. "Trying taking all of us on." T'zor teased. Keneko glanced at Starfire and jumped so she could levitate. "Alright then and we'll beat you and get the Titans." Rain started to fall hard as the wind whipped around them. Koneko and Starfire struck for Blackfire when the lightning flashed.


	14. Ending

Everything flashed by so fast. Every noise was drowned out by the rain. The last thing Koneko saw was Starfire go down. 'Star?' she thought as she laid on the rooftop away from her friend. Her ears twitched as she heard muffled yells from the other Titans as Koinu and T'zor held them back.

The rain fell harder. Koneko shifted and stared at Starfire's body. She heard Blackfire's taunting laugh. Koneko tried to block it out as she crawled over to Starfire. She stared at Starfire's face. It looked peaceful, but it had the slightest hint of pain. Koneko's lip twitched and before she knew it, she was laying with her head on Starfire's chest, weeping loudly. 'It can't be true!' A voice yelled in her head, 'Star can't be de...' Even in her mind she couldn't utter the word.

Blackfiresmilerked and walked up behind her. She put her hand on Koneko's shoulder. She leaned down and whispered, "I told you that you were going to lose something very important to you." Koneko clenched her teeth and felt her hair bristling. She glanced over when she heard Robin yell and push Koinu aside. Koneko stood up and looked him in the face as he moved closer. He stood in front of her and glared. "This is your fault." He told her. He grabbed the front of her shirt. "YOU CAUSED THIS!" He yelled. "IF YOU HADN'T SHOWN UP, STARFIRE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Koneko's eyes avoided his. "SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Koneko frowned and pulled away from him. "LOOK , YOU DON'T THINK I'M UPSET ABOUT THIS TO?! I LOVED STARFIRE OK!" she felt tears coming on, but she tried to hold them back. "I WOULD'VE DONE ANYTHING FOR HER! SHE WAS ALL I HAD!" Shewiped her eyes and glared. Robin glared back.

He walked away from her. She went back to Starfire and fell to her knees. Blackfire went over to her again. She whispered, "She was worthless." Koneko closed her eyes. When she opened then again, they were a demoni shade of pink. "Starfire was stupid, useless, and we..." "SHUT UP!" Koneko turned and hooked her claws into Blackfire's chest. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY?!" She held herself back from punching Blackfire. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Koneko yelled and slammed Blackfire into the rooftop. She hissed and lunged down at Blackfire. "YOU TOOK AWAY MY ONLY JOY," Koneko glared down at the older Tamaranian girl, "my only love." She swiped once at Blackfire's face.

Koinu and T'zor rushed over and held her arms back. "Ggn let me go!" Koneko screeched as she tried to get away. Blackfire stood up and glared intently at the younger girl. "Ok I was going to let you live, but now you've got to die as well." she said to her. She lit her hand up and moved her hand in front of Koneko's face. Koneko hissed quietly and closed her eyes. She heard Blackfire mutter something, and then she heard a grunt. She opened her eyes and gasped quietly when she felt her arms drop to her sides. She saw Koinu and T'zor rushing off to help Blackfire. 'Starfire.....she's okay.' Koneko smiled slightly and then jumped up to go help her.

Blackfire grunted as Starfire held her throat. "I..thought you were dead." Starfire's eyes glowed bright green. "Obviously you were mistaken." She glared and punched Blackfire hard before standing up. She sighed and then yelled when Koneko tackled her. "STARFIRE!! YOU'RE OK!!" Koneko laughed and licked her cheek. Starfire giggled and pushed Koneko off. "Well I am tougher than I look." They both stood up and glared at the three in front of them. "So Star, since you're ok, want to finish this up?" Starfire nodded and lit up her hands. "Let's." They both charged at them.

The other Titans stared at the fight in front of them. "Dudes we gotta help them." Beastboy said. Cyborg held him back. "Nah man, let's just see." Robin stayed quiet. 'She's ok.' Robin hid a slight smile. "GO get them you two!" He yelled to both of them.

Both girls smiled and easily took out Koinu and T'zor. Blackfire glared at them. "You two are so useless." She sighed in frustration and faced Koneko and Starfire. Koneko and Starfire looked at each other and nodded. Koneko got down on all fours and quickly ran behind Blackfire. She held her hands behind her back and wrapped her tail around Blackfire's neck. "Get her Star!" Starfire charged at her sister with her hand ans eyes lit up. Blackfire tried to get away, but Koneko held her tighly. "You're not going anywhere." she whispered. Blackfire's eyes widened when Starfire's hand made contact with her. Koneko grunted but held on. She let go when Starfire moved away. She watched as Blackfire held her stomach and fell to the rooftop. She coughed as Koneko dragged her over to Koinu and T'zor. Starfire sighed and then smiled when Koneko pounced her again. The other Titans ran over and surrounded the girls. "You two did great." Raven said. "That was so cool!" Beastboy said excitedly. Cyborg smiled brightly at them. Robin stared at them. Koneko wached him and moved closer to Starfire. Starfire wrapped her arms protectivly around the younger girl. "Robin..." Robin held up his hand and stopped her. "Don't explain anything to me." He smiled at both of them. "Great job." He then looked around to find Blackfire, Koinu, and T'zor. "Hey where'd they go?" Beastboy asked. The others looked around and shrugged. Koneko looked worried and whimpered quietly. Starfire kissed her forehead softly. "Don't worry we will find them." she whispered. Koneko nodded.

Robin sighed. "You two go on back to the tower, we'll find them." The girls stared at him as Robin told the other Titans to come with him. Soon they were alone on the rooftop. "Starfire, I'm really glad you're...mmmm." Starfire cut her off with a passionate kiss. Koneko kissed back. "Star?" She whispered into the kiss. "Yes?" "You're the greatest person in the universe, I love you." Koneko looked up into Starfire's eyes and smiled. Starfire smiled back and hugged her close. "I love you too, Koneko."

Back at the tower, Starfire and Koneko were on the couch, watching a movie. Koneko purred quietly as Starfire ran her fingers through her hair. "Star do you think they've found Blackfire and the other two?" Starfire looked down at Koneko and shrugged. "I don't know, but we can hope they have." Koneko stretched and crawled over into Starfire's lap. "Yeah." Koneko smiled and kiss Starfire's cheek gently. Starfire smiled back and let the younger girl fall asleep in her arms. A while later Robin and the other Titans returned. Koneko had woken up and she and Starfire were eating. "Any good news?" Konekoasked. Cyborg shook his head. "No, it's like they just disappeared." Koneko shuddered slightly. Starfire put her hand on Koneko's shoulder. Robin walked over to them and said, "Hey don't worry, we'll all find them, and Koneko, I'm going to be honest, I don't completely trust you yet, but in time I think I'll be able to." He held out his hand. Koneko stared at him and smiled. "Thanks, that's good to know." She tookhis hand and shook it. Once they released they all looked out the window and watched as the rain continued to fall. For now, everything was going to get better for Koneko and the Titans, since Blackfire and her group had disappeared. But what will the future hold for the Titans? Only time can tell.


End file.
